Love In School
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Hari yang suram bagi Naruto, dan hari yang sepi bagi Hinata. ketika Naruto menghilang selama 3 minggu membuat Hinata merindukannya dan ada seseorang lagi merindukannya. "Lihat saja nanti Uchiha," ucap Kyubi menatap atap sekolah tempat pemerkosaan adiknya/Lemon/SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SakuHina/ Yaoi, Yuri, Straight, fic pertama setelah Hiatus. Chap 4 update. RnR pliss.DLDR
1. Prolog

**Moshi-moshi saya kembali lagi nih. Dengan cerita baru, jadi tolong di kasih kritikan atau saran yah.**

**Naruto : Kali ini apa lagi?**

**Author : Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, di sini straight kok.**

**Naruto : Baiklah aku akan menandatangani kontrak denganmu**

**Title : LOVE IN SCHOOL**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't like don't reading**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**NARUTO**

Pagi ini hari pertamaku di Konoha World Preportary School. Kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana kotak-kotak oranye kuning seperti pas dengan diriku ini, jas kupakai dan memang pas dengan penampilanku. Aku menyemprotkan parfum dengan bau jeruk kesukaanku ketika ibuku berteriak.

"Kalian semua cepat turun. Kalau kalian tidak turun aku akan potong uang saku kalian," ancam ibuku yang membuat diriku berlari turun dengan cepat.

"Hai mom!" sapaku dan tujuh saudara-saudariku.

"Ginkaku, jangan memakai baju itu. Kau kuliah dikeguruan," ucap Mommy histeris melihat pakaian kakakku itu.

"Mom, ini mode sekarang mom," bantah Ginkanku. Dia mengambil roti panggang di tengah meja.

"_Honey_, biarkan saja mereka memakai pakaian apa yang mereka mau," ujar Daddy menenangi Mommy.

"Lihatkan Dad saja tidak melarang. Kenapa Mommy melarangku?" kata Ginkanku dengan senyum khas klan Uzumaki.

"Kau manjakan saja mereka, Minato. Aku capek melihat tingkah kalian," kata Mommy. Mommy dengan santainya dia membuka buku-buku tentang hukum yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti.

"Dad ayo, kami sudah telat kalau kau melahap koran itu sampai selesai" ucapku melantur dengan mulut masih mengunyah penuh.

"Oke kalau begitu ayo Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Naruto, Naruko dan Kyusai, kita berangkat," ucap Daddy berusaha bercanda.

"Dad. Namaku Kyubi bukan Kyusai," protes Kyubi dengan muka cemburut mengikuti kami yang sudah menaiki mobil.

"Sama sajakan," kata Daddy enteng.

"Secara teknis itu berbeda dan memiliki arti yang jauh berbeda," kata Kyubi yang mulai mengeluarkan hipotesisnya yang panjang sekali.

"Kyubi berhenti bicara. Aku tahu kau sekolah di Neuro Alester Preportary School tetapi jangan kau mengeluarkan kata-katamu di sini," ujar Naruko pedas.

"Sudah sampai Kyubi," kata Daddy memberitahu.

"Terima kasih Dad," ucap Kyubi. Kyubi membuka pintu dan menghempasnya begitu saja.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini, untung...untung," ujar Daddy sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Untung kenapa Dad?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Untung Inari tidak disini. Kalau di sini pasti akan lebih ramai dari ini," kata Daddy santai. Inari itu adikku yang terakhir, dia bersekolah di sekolah asrama yang terkenal di USA karena memiliki peraturan yang ketat.

"Kalian bertiga sudah sampai," tunjuk Daddy pada kakak-kakakku.

"Thanks Dad," ucap Konan.

"Dah," lambai Daddy.

"Jadi kalian akan berjanji pada Daddy untuk baik-baik di sekolah okey," nasihat Daddy. Tak lama kemudian Konoha World Preportary School terlihat.

"Iya, kami akan mengingat itu Dad," ucapku padanya ketika aku menutup mobil itu.

Hai Namaku Naruto Alexandaria Uzumaki anak ke enam dari sembilan bersaudara. Aku akan mengenalkan satu-satu anggota keluargaku pada kalian.

Pertama ayahku, Minato Uzumaki kepala keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan sekitar lima yang membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang paling ulet disini. Entah mengapa, walaupun perusahaannya lima dia tidak pernah pulang sampai larut malam dan melupakan makan malam bersama. Dia memiliki rambut berwana pirang jabrik yang menurun kepadaku dan Inari

Ke dua ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Dia bersifat gualak kepada semua anak-anaknya jika dia tidak mood atau dia kalah membawa kliennya menang di dalam pengadilan. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang cantik menjuntai hingga kebawah.

Ke tiga, Ginkaku Cornelius Uzumaki anak pertama dari pasangan ke dua manusia itu dan memiliki warna rambut berwarna emas. Sifat dari kakakku ini sangat harus di perhatikan. Karena dia adalah mahluk paling terjahil di dunia ini, aku rasa. Dia membuat rambut kakakku Kinkaku dan Konan berubah. Kinkaku rambutnya berubah yang merah menjadi memutih perak sedangkan konan rambutnya berubah yang oranye pendek menjadi biru, yang di pakai untuk menjahili mereka berdua 'hanya' ramuan buatan nenekku yang ahli ramuan, membuat rambut mereka tetap tidak bisa berubah berwarna seperti sedia kala.

Ke empat kakakku, Kinkanku Asquire Uzumaki anak ke dua yang memiliki sifat murah senyum kepada semua orang.

Ke lima kakakku, Nagato Useira Uzumaki anak ketiga dan memiliki sifat hampir mirip dengan Ginkaku. Tetapi rambutnya berbeda jauh dengan Ginkanku. Dia berambut merah persis ibuku, jangan dekat-dekat disaat dia marah jika kau tidak mau kena semprot dengan kata-kata mutiara miliknya.

Ke enam, kakakku Yahiko Aconitum Uzumaki anak ke empat. Seperti nama tengahnya, dia penyuka racun yang di buat untuk ramuan penyembuh olehnya. Dia membuat itu untuk mendapatkan uang dari rumah sakit di daerah sini. Kau tahu berapa uang yang dia dapat dari ramuan itu, banyak sekali. Dia masuk kekelas akselerasi di Descipiont High School yang membuat dia satu tingkat diatas Nagato.

Ke tujuh, kakakku Konan Scorparius Uzumaki anak ke lima dan anak pertama perempuan. Dia cantik dan juga pintar dan dia itu tempat curhat paling enak deh, semua rahasia pasti cocok untuk disimpan olehnya.

Ke delapan. Kyubi Alporio Uzumaki anak ke tujuh, dia kembaranku yang sangat berbeda denganku. Dia berambut oranye dan penyuka apel sedangkan aku berambut kuning penyuka ramen. Otaknya sama denganku, tetapi dia memilih tempat anak-anak cerdas untuk dirinya di Neuro Alester Preportary School sedangkan aku memilih sekolah di Konoha World Preportary School secara teknis sama dengan Neuro tetapi berbeda kurikulum saja.

Ke sembilan. Aku, Naruto Alexanderia Uzumaki. Wajahku ini paling tampan dan berkulit berwarna tan dengan mata biru khas orang eropa, jangan protes ini aku yang cerita okey.

Ke sepuluh. Naruko Eyre Victoria Uzumaki anak ke dua perempuan dia adikku yang cantik dan manis. Secara teknis aku, Naruko dan Kyubi kembar karena kami lahir di hari yang sama. Tetapi aku dan kyubi di rahim kanan dan Naruko di rahim kiri, dia kidal. Karena sebenarnya kami masih mempunyai kembaran satu lagi, tetapi waktu lahir dia meninggal yang membuat sifatnya ada di Naruko, itu kata guruku di Junior School.

Sebelas. Adikku Inari Digitalis Pupurea Uzumaki. Sesuai namanya yang memakai nama latin dari sarung serigala yang membuat sifatnya menjadi jahil dan sedikit manja. Dia bersekolah di sekolah asrama di daerah Arizona, dia ke sana lima hari sebelum akhir liburan musim panas.

Sekian cerita tentangku. Hari ini hari baru yang sangat cerah menyengat ke kulitku ini. Aku memasuki gerbang Konoha World dengan senyum cerahku mengembang ketika aku melihat teman-temanku memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku.

()()()()()()()()

**Sasuke**

TRIIIIIIIIIIING!.

Terdengar suara weker menyalak keras mengganggu tidurku di atas kasur king zize itu. Weker itu dengan tidak elitnya ku buang dengan keras ke sembarang tempat yang membuat weker itu berubah menjadi serpihan. Aku menaiki selimut ketika Itachi berteriak memanggil turun diriku.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau tidur dasar pemalas, cepat kau turun,"teriak Itachi di speaker yang terpasang di kamarku. Dengan enggan aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku membawa handuk ke dalam kamar madi. Aku memasuki air yang sudah terasa hangat oleh tanganku, dengan membuka baju dan celana aku bertelanjang dan masuk ke dalam _bath thub_(betulkan) itu. Selang dua puluh menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk memakai seragam sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di Konoha World Preportary School salah satu sekolah swasta yang paling baik di Amerika negara bebas ini. Kemeja telah terpasang dan pas dengan ukuranku, jas kupasangi dengan memakai dasi khas Konoha World Preportary. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahku yang besar dan beraksitektur bergaya Victoria, aku sangat tidak menyukai rumah ini. rumah yang besar dan susah untuk berjalan. Aku tiba di ruang makan tujuh menit setelah menyusuri koridor rumahku ini.

"Cepat sekali kau tiba Sasuke, tidak sekalian saja kau tiba di sini nanti siang," kata Itachi ketus.

"Maaf deh, kau tahukan kemarin aku mengerjakan apa? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menjadi artis," ucapku. Aku mengambil makanan favoritku yang ada di tengah meja atau lebih tepatnya buah kesukaanku yang super enak yaitu tomat.

"Ayo, aku hampir telat karena kau," ucap Itachi sambil menarik kerah bajuku yang membuatku tertarik dengan tarikan Itachi.

"Itachi, bisakah kau jauhkan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku. Jika tidak kau membuatku mati, kau mau aku mati, hah," kataku lemah.

"Aku akan bersyukur jika kau mati, masuk kau," kata Itachi. Dia mendorongku memasuki mobil sedan kami.

"Kau tahu, jika kau mau membunuhku berarti kau harus berurusan dengan Mom," kataku. Sakit masih terasa di bagian leherku.

"Dia tidak di sini. Mom dan Dad sedang berada di Indonesia, mengerjakan pekerjaannya Sasuke. Jadi aku bisa membunuh dirimu jika ku mau," ucap Itachi dengan tidak berperasaan. Itachi menggerakkan mobil menuju ke sekolahku. Dia mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau gila, kita bisa ditangkap Polisi. Kurangi kecepatanmu Itachi," ujarku panik.

"Kalau kau masih berbicara lagi. Kau akan ku tinggal disini"

Perkataannya membuatku terbungkam. Kami meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam. Sampai tiba di sekolahku pun kami tidak saling berbicara. Aku turun dengan perasaan yang kacau. Ada yang merasuki relung hatiku, ketika aku melihat laki-laki dengan kulit tan dan bermata _saphire_, manis sekali dirinya. Cocok untuk diriku.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Hinata**

Aku terbangun diasaat mentari pagi bersinar dengan terang, sinarnya menyelusup ke dalam tirai dan menghampiri wajah cantik seperti lavender dan menyengat ke kulit putihku. Terbangun dan tersadar itulah keadaanku sekarang, karena tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan sesosok pangeran berkuda. Dengan malas aku beringsut menuju kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaianku. Sebuah pakaian kemeja dengan rok kotak-kotak oranye kuning yang cantik. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan bergaya Perancis di tengah rumahku. Aku memasuki ruang makan itu dengan senyuman yang sumringah, mata lavenderku menatap kenikmatan yang ku lihat yang cocok untuk diriku. Keturunan raja membuatku harus bersikap dengan sopan walau hanya makan di depan keluarga. Tidak ada kebisingan, tidak ada yang bicara. Kami semua makan dengan khimat. Kami menyelesaikan makan dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk memakan, makanan yang sebetulnya jika menghabisinya bisa cukup dalam waku lima menit.

"Baiklah, Ibiki. Antar Hinata dan Neji ke sekolahnya," perintah ayahku. Ibiki menyuruhku mengikuti dia dengan tatapan matanya. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti Ibiki. Ibiki adalah pekerja ayah yang bertugas untuk mengantar jemput kami berdua, dia itu orang paling tepat dan paling tegas. Wajahnya tampak seperti preman yang sebenarnya di dapatkannya dari pekerjaannya yang dulu dan hampir setiap waktu dia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya. Tahukan agen FBI dia salah satu agen FBI tersebut.

Waktu terasa cepat ketika kami tiba di depan Konoha World Preportary School. Kami turun dari mobil. Banyak sekali teriakan dari fansgirl-fansgirl dari Neji yang membuatku pusing. Aku pergi dari situ mencari kelasku.

()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()(()((()())()(()()(()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()))

**Sakura**

Rambut panjang merah muda ku ikat agar tidak mengganguku. _Lip glosh_ ku pasang di bibir mungilku. Aku membiarkan rambutku membentuk poni menutup dahi ku yang lebar. Aku memasuki ruang makan dan kemudian duduk di kursi itu. Aku menunggu lama untuk menikmati makanan bikinan ibuku seorang _chef_ terkenal.

"Mom, cepatlah. Aku tidak bisa sekolah jika tidak ada makanan itu," ujarku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sebentarlah Sakura, mom sudah membuatnya Sakura. Bersabar sedikit kenapa?", kata adikku sebal.

"Adik kecil jangan ikut-ikutan deh," kataku.

"Uh, jangan panggil aku adik kecil. Kau dan aku satu kelas Sakura," ucap adikku. Dia langsung memakan apa yang tadi ku permasalahkan dengan ibuku.

"Temujin, jangan cepat-cepat makannya," kata Daddy. Dia meletakkan korannya.

"Mhthapienhakdadkautahukanmas akanmom" kata Temujin. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Temujin, habiskan dulu makanan mu, kau membuatku jijik," ucap kakakku.

"Megu, biarkan saja dia. Percuma kau ucapkan begitu jika dia tidak dengar," kata Alexa adikku tidak nyambung.

"Seharusnya yang diam itu kau, Alex," ucapku pedas.

Akhirnya kami memakan dalam diam. Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya jadi aku. Susah sekali. Sebagai anak tengah (adikku Temujin dan Alexa kembar) aku dibuat pusing oleh saudara-saudaraku. Dengan tanggung jawab itu, masih untung wajahku tidak keriput. Aku megikuti ayah dan memasuki mobil. Hari pertama memang diantar orang tua tapi besok aku akan di jemput dengan bus sekolah. Pagi yang cerah untuk menjahili orang. Mobil ini berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil mini cooper di depan kami. Aku turun bersama dengan Temujin dan Alexa(mereka masuk kelas Akselerasi). Temujin dan Alexa langsung hilang begitu kami turun dari mobil. Aku berjalan dan berhenti seketika ketika aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang membuat hatiku berdesir. Apakah aku tidak normal? Mengapa hatiku berdesir melihatnya? Gadis itu sangat cantik dan aku menyukainya. OMG tolonglah aku tuhan.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()

**Pasti tahukan arah cerita ini kemana. Yap ke yaoi dan yuri tapi tetap akan berakhir dengan straight. Sebelumnya makasih atas reviewnya ya. Aku lagi menyukai genre yaoi ke straight. Please reviewnya ya. Tanks ya.**

**Naruto : Jadi maksudmu di sini aku akan di pasangkan Sasuke.**

**Author : Tidak karena kamu akan berakhir bersama hinata.**

**Temujin: Fic crossvermu gimana.**

**Author : Tenang aku akan menyelesaikannya kok , rencananya crossver itu mau kubuat dua puluh chapter. **

**Sakura : Berarti disini aku akan menyukai Hinata.**

**Author : Iya.**

**Disini akan ada tomat ceri dan orange lavender, makasih dan jangan salahkan ku karena ini. Salahkan otakku ini okey. Good Bey. Sampai chap berikutnya ya.**


	2. First Day in School

"Kau agak kurus sekarang Chouji," ucap Shikamaru sambil memandang tubuh Chouji.

"Eh, benar juga. Udah berotot kau chou," ucap Naruto. Dia memegang otot Chouji. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan musim panas ini?"

"Benarkah. Mungkin karena mengikuti Dad jadi gini, dia memaksa aku untuk ikut dalam pembuatan filmnya. Aku kira akan dipakai jadi artis gitu tapi rupanya di suruh-suruh untuk menjadi pembantunya Sasuke Uchiha," kata Chouji panjang lebar.

"Benarkah itu, kau dekat sama si tampan Uchiha itu selama musim panas ini!" seru Tenten. Dia itu terkenal sebagai fans girlnya Uchiha itu.

"Hei, kau itu kekasihku tahu," ucap Rock Lee mendeathglare Tenten.

"Ehh, tapikan cuma sekedar idola saja bukannya jatuh cinta. Cintaku tetap samamu Rock Lee ganteng," rayu Tenten.

"Dasar, kenapa aku selalu tak bisa membantah rayuanmu itu dear," kata Rock Lee. Rock Lee mengacak-ngacak rambut Tenten.

"Kau ini," ucap Tenten tersipu malu.

**Tring...Tring...Tring...**

"Eh bel tuh, ayo kita masuk," ucap Ino. Dia menarik tubuh Tenten, Shion dan Matsuri mengikutinya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah yang berada di dalam, tadi mereka bertemu di dekat gerbang sekolah ketika Naruto baru saja turun dari mobil ayahnya. Wilayah didalam berubah drastis dari wilayah di luar yang tampak biasa saja, wilayah disitu memiliki keindahan ketika Naruto baru keluar dari koridor yang seolah memanggil untuk memasukinya. Mereka semua bergerak dengan cepat untuk bergabung dengan barisan yang telah terbentuk. Naruto berbaris disebelah kanan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna indigo yang didepan anak berambut indigo ada anak perempuan yang berambut panjang berwarna merah muda, selain itu di depannya ada seorang pria berambut seperti pantat ayam

**xxxxx**

**Title : Love in School**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

**Warning : Dont Like Dont Read, Not Yaoi, Yuri And BL.**

**XXXXX**

**First Day in School**

**XXXXX**

Seorang pria tua berjalan menaiki podium tersebut, dia tersenyum ramah sebelum memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat datang kepada kalian semua, dan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian memasuki Konoha World Prepatory School," mulai pria tua itu.

"Baju yang kalian pakai sekarang digunakan pada hari senin dan hari-hari besar, selain dari hari itu kalian bebas menentukan baju apa yang akan kalian pakai. Bagi ketua Konoha Orgware dan anggotanya diharapkan setelah semua pulang kalian berada diruang rapat. Demikian pidatoku bagi kalian murid-murid baru silahkan kalian melihat papan pengumuman dimana kelas kalian berada," lanjut pria tua itu.

Setelah berakhirnya pidato tersebut barisan-barisan tadi yang rapi berubah seketika menjadi berantakan tak tahu arah. Anak-anak baru termasuk Naruto berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman tersebut bersamaan itu seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam berjalan dibelakangnya beriringan dengan seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah muda.

Dengan kesusah payahan dia merangsek maju ke barisan terdepan untuk mengetahui dimana dia akan ditempati dimana. Dia mendorong Shikamaru yang berada didepannya agar bergeser sedikit supaya Naruto dapat melihat papan pengumumannya. Dia menelusuri kertas-kertas yang melampirkan nama kelas, dari kelas A sampai kelas G yang dilihatnya hanya baris-baris kotak yang membuat mata sakit. Kemudian dia mencoba menyusuri kotak-kotak nama yang berada disitu, lalu matanya berhenti dibawah nama "Hinata Hyuga" ternyata ada namanya. Selain itu dia juga tahu bahwa teman-temannya akan memasuki kelas yang sama dengan dirinya . dengan refleksnya dia menarik kerah baju Shikamaru dan berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlarian bersamanya di sepanjang koridor hingga menuju ruangan Sepuluh H yang terletak di selatan dari tempat melihat pengumuman tadi.

Ketika memasuki ruangan yang diatasnya dengan anggunnya ukiran kayu memasang dengan jelas ukiran yang terukir dikayu jenis Cendana dengan ukiran _X-H_, kemudian Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari kerah baju Shikamaru membuka ruang kelas tersebut. Tampaklah seorang guru telah menunggu mereka dimejanya yang dengan tekunnya membaca sebuah novel tebal, guru tersebut menaiki kepalanya ketika semua murid telah duduk dibangku yang telah tersusun berderet empat membentuk seperti meja di ruang rapat tetapi bedanya ini hanya di isi oleh empat bangku. Guru kemudian berdiri dari kursinya menuju ke tengah ruangan.

"Halo namaku Nawaki Senju, aku mengajar disini di pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra Indonesia. Selain itu aku juga yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas dan kalian semuanya," ucap guru tersebut. Selanjutnya sang guru tersebut menerangkan sejarah berdirinya Konoha World Prepatory School (KWPS) yang didirikan oleh kakeknya guru tersebut, setelah penjelasan tersebut guru tersebut mengatur tempat duduk murid-muridnya, dia kemudian memasang beberapa orang secara acak yang memasangkan seorang wanita berambut panjang indigo dengan pria berambut jabrik yang kalau dilihat si jabrik berhadapan dengan si indigo dan di samping si jabrik tersebut ada seorang berambut berwarna merah muda dan selain itu di samping si indigo ada si rambut emo yang super-super cuek.

Guru Nawaki menatap hasil pengaturan tempat duduknya tersebut dengan puas, setelah itu dia memberikan selebaran yang berisikan daftar-daftar pelajaran dan petugas kelas tersebut. Ketika dia menerangkan apa maksud dari selebaran tersebut terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggu penjelasan dari guru tersebut. Setelah guru tersebut terbuka tampaklah seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kita kedatangan wakil kepala sekolah kita, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu _sir_," ucap Nawaki hormat.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja sih Nawaki?" tanya wanita itu kesal.

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Nawaki.

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan namaku dulu, namaku adalah Tsunade Senju berumur sekitar lima puluh satu tahun dua bulan lagi, aku disini menggantikan sementara Jiraiya dikarenakan dia tel..." perkataan wanita tersebut terputus karena ketukan pintu lagi-lagi mengganggu penjelasan gurunya tersebut.

Seorang pria tua berambut panjang memasuki ruangan tersebut ketika pintunya telah dibukakan oleh Nawaki.

"Kau lama Jiraiya!" seru Tsunade kesal.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana perintah Profesor Sarutobi padaku," ucap Jiraiya, dan sedetik kemudian hal yang tidak disangka akan terjadi didepan para siswa telah tersaji di depan mereka. Para gurunya tersebut ciuman, saya ulagi lagi ya, guru mereka melakukan ... CIUMAN ... didepan mereka semua. Hasil dari tersebut banyak para siswa yang bersemu merah termasuk Nawaki yang dekat dengan tempat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian tersebut berlangsung cukup lama yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata dan beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu –terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang tampak biasa saja– muka mereka berubah menjadi memerah. Ciuman tersebut terlepas ketika mereka mengetahui tempat mereka berada dimana, semburat merah menjalar di seluruh wajah mereka.

"Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Jiraiya Ceasthuer wakil kepala sekolah juga disini ... bla ... bla ...," ucap guru tersebut.

xxxxx

Suara bel telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, namun Naruto tidak beranjak dari kelas yang sudah kosong dari para siswa-siswinya kecuali dirinya dan seorang yang berambut emo. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah ingin keluar ketika tangannya dipegang oleh si rambut emo tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Darimana kamu tahu nama keluargaku Uchiha, dobe," ucap Sasuke heran.

"He kau jangan seenaknya menghinaku dobe, teme."

"Kau sendiri menghinaku teme."

"Ya sudah, apa maumu?"

Kemudian sebuah kotak berlabelkan nama produsen kamera terkenal mampir di depan wajah Naruto.

"Untukku," ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lalu untuk siapa kalau bukan untukmu," kata Sasuke

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke."

"Eh bukan cuma itu saja, tapi ini untukmu juga."

Kotak ipod nano yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh Naruto kini berada ditangannya Naruto. Kini semua tabungannya hanya akan digunakan jika ada keperluan saja.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengidam-ngidamkannya sejak aku masih di _junior school_."

Lalu Sasuke pun mengecup kening Naruto sekilas, membuat Naruto terperangah.

"Ayo."

Kemudian mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor tersebut dengan senangnya(mungkin hanya Naruto). Setelah sampai di gerbang Sasuke telah ditunggu oleh kakaknya sedangkan Naruto menunggu di jemput oleh Konan yang seharusnya sudah dari tadi menjemputnya.

"Jaa," lambai Naruto pada Sasuke yang telah memasuki ke dalam mobil.

Naruto menunggu mobil itu dengan masih berdiri di situ dia menatap seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang panjang bersama seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat, sepertinya pria dan wanita itu sama dengan dia yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Ketika dia melihat ke arah perempuan berambut panjang indigo tersebut membuat monster di dalam perutnya menjadi bangkit, apalagi perempuan itu berbalik dan menatapnya tanpa sengaja membuat hati Naruto menjadi lebih berdetak dengan hebat.

"Se...se...sedang menunggu je...je..jemputan Naruto," sapa perempuan tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar sapaan itu membuat dirinya hanya terpelongo, sehingga perempuan itu mengulagi lagi perkataannya tadi.

"Iya, aku lagi menunggu jemputan dari kakakku, kau sendiri sama kan," ucap Naruto. Perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan angukan. Percakapan mereka berhenti ketika mobil Mini Cooper berhenti di depan mereka dan setelah itu Hinata berpamitan dengan angukan kepada Naruto sebelum dia memasuki ke dalam mobil dan pergi dengan lambaian tangan.

Karena tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya Naruto membuka kotak ipod nano dan mengambil ipod tersebut dan mendengarkan musik dengan menggunakan _earphone_ di telinganya. Ketika itu dia melihat ada mobil yang berhenti di depannya, kaca mobilitu menurun dan menampakkan siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Konan ada tugas, mana Naruko?" tanya seseorang tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian hanya celingak-celinguk menatap sekitar daerah tersebut untuk menemukan saudari kembarnya tersebut tetapi hasilnya nihil, Naruko tidak ada di situ.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah masuk kau," kata orang tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan kesal dan menutupnya keras-keras.

"Hei jangan dibanting keras."

"Ada masalah denganmu Gin."

"Hei aku kakakmu, sopan sedikit kek."

"Terserahmu, cepat jalankan bodoh.

xxxxx

'**Click**' terdengar beberapa kali suara kamera dari dalam sebuah kamar yang berpintu berwarna oranye jeruk. Didalam kamar tersebut ada seorang pria bersama kembaran perempuannya, suara tadi dihasilkan sewaktu Naruto memotret Naruko didalam kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruko pada Naruto.

"Bagus kok, tapi agak geser lagi ke dekat jandela," ucap Naruto.

Naruko menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah jendela dan kemudian dia bergaya seperti hendak melihat keluar dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. Kemudian Naruto memfoto dirinya hingga beberapa kali.

"Yak oke," ujar Naruto.

Kemudian dia mengisyaratkan semua telah selesai. Naruko masih saja menatap ke arah luar rumahnya.

"Hei Naru, siapa itu?" tanya Naruko menunjuk kearah luar. Naruto mendekat dan kemudian menatap ke bawah rumah tersebut.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak penting, aku ke bawah dulu kau disini saja oke."

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga untuk menemui Hinata yang sekarang sudah memencet bel rumahnya dan membuat ibunya berteriak bahwa ada tamu yang sedang mencarinya, semenit kemudian dia menemui Hinata yang sedang menunggunya.

"Hai Hinata, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan undangan ini padamu," kata Hinata. Dia memberikan undangan yang bergambar sebuah pohon apel dan seorang pria yang lagi duduk dibawahnya.

"Undangan apa ini?" tanya Naruto memandangi undangan tersebut.

"Undangan pesta, akhir minggu dirumah Uchiha," ucap Hinata cepat.

"Rumah Uchiha!"

"Iya, selain itu aku di sini memberitahumu rabu malam akan ada pemilihan _King and Quint_ tahun ini dan semua anak-anak yang baru masuk harus datang nanti malam," kata Hinata lagi dengan senyuman dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung Hinata sampai punggung tersebut menghilang memasuki mobil _Mini Cooper_nya. Kemudian tangan Naruto melambai hingga mobil itu menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyubi yang barusan keluar dari ruang baca.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik," ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyubi yang masih berdiri di teras depan.

xxxxx

Mentari berwarna merah jingga waktu Naruto bangun dari tidur siangnya dikamarnya. Dia terbangun karena teriakan dari saudara kembarnya yang kamar tidurnya bertepatan didepan kamar tidurnya membuat pria meneriakinya dengan kata-kata mutiara Nagato, tetapi tidak di gubris olehnya dan Naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Semenit kemudian Kyubi memasuki kamar tersebut dengan wajah memerah kesal, dengan tidak berperi kemanusian dia menarik selimut tersebut sehingga selimut tersebut terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bangun gak kau," marah Kyubi pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa, ada apa. Kita disuruh _mom_ untuk jemput Karin dilokasi syuting," ucap Kyubi kesal.

"Kenapa harus jemput dia, sih?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Kau mau dimarahi _mom,_" Kyubi menggeram kesal pada keleletan otak saudara kembarnya itu.

"Oke ... oke ... keluar sekarang kalau begitu," perintah Naruto.

"Kenap..."

Kyubi lalu didorong oleh Naruto keluar dari kamarnya yang indah tersebut, kemudian dia mebanting pintu tersebut dengan kuat dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya setelah terlelap tidur tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya dia membawa Ipod Nanonya yang telah dia masukkan ke saku celananya. Ketika melihat Naruto keluar mereka beranjak ke kamar Yahiko untuk meminta Yahiko menjadi supir didalam mobil yang akan menjemput Karin. Yahiko menyetujuinya dan sekarang Naruto berada di salah satu mobil sedan dari daddy mereka. Karena bosan tidak ada suasana bagus yang bisa dilihat Naruto mengambil Ipodnya untuk mendengarkan musik selama perjalanan.

"Ipod darimana tuh?" tanya Kyubi memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil tersebut.

"Dikasih teman," ucap Naruto acuh.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyubi masih penasaran.

"Emangnya penting ya."

"Ya gak, tapi kalau kau kasih tahu siapa orangnya mungkin aku kenal."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk minta penjelasan padanya ngapin dia buang-buang duit hanya untuk membelikan ipod itu dan diberikan padamu yang bodoh."

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Aku tadi bilang, untuk memin ..." ucap Kyubi terputus.

'**TAK**' jitakan mampir di kepala merah Kyubi yang membuat Kyubi meringis kesakitan.

"Berhentilah bertengkar kalian berdua, kalian seperti anak kecil saja," lerai Yahiko.

"Naruto jemput Karin ke dalam," perintah Yahiko.

"Eh, Kenapa harus aku sih?"

"Karena aku dan Kyubi lagi malas bertemu dengannya."

"Huh, dasar kalian," gumam Naruto kesal.

Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan kesal dan kemudian membantingnya. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Karin yang sudah menunggu untuk di jemput didalam studio. Ketika berjalan dia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya dan meminta maaf sambil menunduk lalu kemudian berjalan kembali. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya dia ketemu tempat Karin berada terdengar seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, seseorang yang memberikan hadiah padanya sepulang sekolah, dia mendengar beberapa penggalan kata seperti,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia akan menjadi Uke yang manis Yanhare"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika dia menolak orang lainpun tidak akan menjadi kekasih hatinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih aneh dari perkataan tersebut didalam telinga polos Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang harusnya ku miliki di ambil oleh orang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Fic ini mungkin pindah haluan ke rate M karena nanti di sini ada gorenya, akan tetapi aku harus belajar dulu bikin lemonnyadengan membaca beberapa fic di Ffn ini. Kalau anda berkenan silahkan review di kotak bawah ini dan klik warna biru loh.


	3. King and Quint, Pesta Uchiha, bencana

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang harusnya ku miliki di ambil oleh orang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Karena aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi siapa Naruto tersebut Sasu?" tanya Yanhare pada Sasuke.

"Dia teman satu sekolahku yang langsung membawa hatiku bersamanya."

"Oooo," percakapan mereka terputus ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Orang itu membuat Sasuke terduduk mematung. Orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut berjalan seperti biasa dia berjalan, dia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya yang membuat beberapa gesekkan dilantai tersebut. Naruto berjalan dengan cuek tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya, tak beberapa saat ada seorang wanita berambut merah rekan kerja dari Sasuke di syuting tersebut, wanita tersebut bernama Karin yang langsung memeluk Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sekejap saja. Melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya membuat hati Sasuke membara dan wajahnya memandang penuh rasa cemburu atas kejadian tadi. Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu Yanhare mengetahui bahwa pria yang di ujung sana adalah pria yang tadi diceritakannya pada dirinya. Karin dengan akrabnya berbicara pada Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan rengutan diwajah Naruto dan angukan yang berulang kali, terakhir mereka diruangan tersebut dengan diakhiri Karin kembali melumat bibir Naruto yang tentu dibalas oleh Naruto. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan membawa beberapa tas di kedua tangan mereka yang menyisakan pandangan kecemburuan.

"Jadi dia Naruto?" tanya Yanhare.

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan angukan saja dan berdiri dengan kesal dan menghentakan kakinya ketika berjalan menuju keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yanhare hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxx

**Title : Love in School**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Straight.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**xxxxx**

**King and Quint, Pesta Uchiha, dan Bencana besar**

**xxxxx**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Karin berjalan dengan cepat menuruni eskalator demi eskalator dan mendorong pintu agak tergesa-gesa.

"Na... na ... ru ... to, to-tolong berhenti sebentar," ucap Karin. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas pegangannya terhadap Karin.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru Karin, kau tahu kan bagaiamana Yahiko dan Kyubi kesal," Naruto berkata dengan sarat penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tentu aku sudah mengetahuinya Naruto."

"Baiklah kau beristirahatlah disini, aku akan membelikan kau minuman dulu," Naruto meninggalkan Karin yang duduk kelelahan setelah berlarian tadi.

Dibalik kegelapan pohon yang berjarak kira-kira lima belas meter dari tempat Karin duduk tampaklah Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan pistol ditangannya. Ketika Naruto menghilang Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dengan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Rasakan ini wanita jalang," geram Sasuke dengan iringan peluru yang muncul.

DOR ... DOR ...

Tetapi tembakannya hanya menyerempet bagian bahu atas Karin yang membuat sedikit darah keluar dari bahu Karin yang terbuka tersebut..

"Cih," Sasuke menggeram lagi dia ingin menembak Karin tetapi seketika Naruto telah datang didekat Karin. Kemudian Sasuke menghilang entah kemana dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto mendatangi Karin ketika dia melihat sedikit darah keluar dari bahu Karin yang terbuka karena Karin memakai gaun bertalikan seperti _spagheti, _dengan sigap Naruto mengeluarkan _plester_ dari dalam sakunya dan menempelkan _plester _tersebut dibahu Karin.

"Masih sakit?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara baritonnya yang tampak jelas ada kepanikan disuaranya.

"Sedikit ada rasa nyeri," ringis Karin.

"Masih kuat jalankan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan angukan kecil oleh karin.

Semenit kemudian setelah Karin meminum beberapa teguk air mineral yang diberikan oleh Naruto, mereka berjalan ke arah selatan gedung itu yang dimana mobil Yahiko diparkirkan. Setelah berjalan agak lama dan memasuki mobil tersebut dengan iringan tatapan marah dari kedua orang yang menunggu mereka sekitar dua puluh menit yang membosankan, mobil itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah rumah yang terletak dua puluh kilometer dari tempat mereka tadi. Perjalanan tersebut berlangsung dalam keheningan saja –jika lagu Selena Gomes tidak dihitung– mereka tiba dirumah bergaya minimalis dengan sedikit renovasi diruangan atas dan garasi yang langsung mengarah ke lantai dasar rumah tersebut. Mereka menaiki tangga untuk bisa sampai ke ruang makan tiga atau empat ruangan lagi dari tangga tersebut, langkah kaki dan suara helaan nafas yang terdengar dimasing-masing telinga mereka.

**Hari kedua di sekolah**

Pagi hari yang sangat gelap, tampaklah pemuda jabrik berambut kuning berlari di pagi itu dengan menggunakan Mp3 di sakunya dan handset ditelinganya. Pesona mentari belum terasa karena hari itu masih pagi buta sekali dimana hanya beberapa orang yang sudah bangun pada waktu-waktu segini. Entah berapa lama si jabrik kuning berlari tetapi yang pasti si jabrik tersebut berhenti berlari ketika mentari sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di hari itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa si pemuda jabrik tersebut berlari dengan kencang dan lagsung bergerak ke kamar mandinya dan menghidupi shower untuk membasahi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Kurang lebih lima menit, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sangat berantakan lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah untuk menikmati sarapan buatan ibunya.

"Naruto, rapihkan bajumu," perintah sang nyonya Uzumaki ketika dia melihat baju Naruto.

"Owh mom, ini bukan kemeja tapi t-shirt mom," bantah Naruto sambil mengambil jeruk dari meja sajinya.

"Naruto sarapan dulu, jangan langsung makan jeruk," peringat Konan yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Memangnya apa sarapanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya roti prancis dengan daging asap dan mayones, serta jus bit," jawab Naruko yang telah memakan sarapannya.

"Hei, cepatlah makan, kau mau kita telat apa?" ucap Kinkanku kesal.

"Iya, ini udah ku makan," Naruto memakan roti itu dengan cepat.

"Hm, sepertinya kalian harus pergi sendiri, sebab daddy sudah berangkat tadi pagi." Ibunya Kushina berbicara dengan mereka dan menatap wajah mereka semuanya.

"Owh, oke-oke, kami akan mengantar mereka," tunjuk Kinkanku pada dirinya sendiri dan kepada Konan serta Nagato.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, sekarang kalian berangkat," perintah ibu mereka.

Mereka berdiri dan keluar sambil menunggu mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke masing-masing sekolah mereka. Naruto memasuki mobil bersama dengan saudara kembarnya dan Karin yang mengarah ke arah yang sama. tentu saja Kyubi yang terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil tersebut dan kemudian barulah mereka turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Jaa, aku akan menjemput kalian sehabis sekolah oke," ucap Konan sebelum mereka menutup pintu tersebut.

"Karin, sepertinya aku duluan, kalian cari saja ruangan kepala sekolah." Naruko dengan cueknya pergi dari situ dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Karin.

"Ayo sebelum kita terlambat memasuki kelas," ajak Naruto dengan Karin dibelakangnya.

"Hm, dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Di utara gedung ini lantai dua." Naruto menunjuk salah satu gedung.

"Jadi bagaimana _dia?,_" tanya Karin.

"Berambut putih dan berjenggot putih. Oh yah, bagaimana dengan luka yang kemarin, masih sakit?" Naruto memerhatikan bahu Karin.

"Sedikit nyeri tapi sudah tidak sakit lagi," ucap Karin.

Naruto berhenti dan mengetuk pintu tersebut, "Permisi, kami boleh masuk?"

"Silahkan" ucap orang yang berada didalam. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang berornamen seperti kebanyakan sekolah di wilayah sekitar.

"Baiklah apakah ini Miss Uzumaki? Sepertinya Anda telat masuk sekolah, mengapa?" Tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, Dia memang Miss Uzumaki dan mengapa dia terlambat karena kemarin dia masih menjalankan aktivitas syutingnya," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika begitu Miss Uzumaki akan memasuki kelas sepuluh F dan bisa melihat daftar pelajaran di papan pengumuman," ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kalau begitu, permisi _sir_," hormat Naruto sambil membawa Karin ke kelas yang ditunjukkan.

Kelas karin terletak berlawanan arah dengan kelas Naruto yang membuat banyak waktu tersita karena itu. Setelah mengantarkan Karin, Naruto berjalan ke arah kelasnya tanpa tahu ada orang memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Waktu ternyata cepat sekali, istirahat sudah dua kali dan sekarang Naruto menaiki tangga ke atas atap gedung sekolah yang datar karena itu kebiasaan lamanya ketika sekolah sebelumnya.. Ketika itu dia melihat ada seorang pria yang memandang melihat pemandangan dan dua orang wanita tiga meter dari pria itu yang sangat Naruto kenal, sang pria bernama Sasuke dan ke dua wanita itu Sakura dan Hinata.

"Halo Naruto," sapa Hinata dan Sakura yang kembali berdiskusi tentang pesta malam besok.

"Halo juga ladies," sapa Naruto lagi. Naruto melihat sasuke yang duduk di situ tetap termenung tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ada masalah Uchiha?" tanya Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget membuat lamunan menjadi buyar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama-lama dan dia berbicara tanpa sadar. "Kau masalahku Naruto," kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya dan kemudian Sasuke berdiri memegang tubuh Naruto begitu pula dengan Sakura yang berdiri dan memegang bahu Hinata. Sasuke memiting Naruto membuat Naruto terjatuh dan terlentang sakit menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksumu Sas.." sebelum kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut manis itu Sasuke sudah mencium bibir mungil dan manis itu begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah memegang kendali atas tubuh Sakura yang membuat kenikmatan dan mengelinjang.

Lumatan demi lumatan menyadarkan Naruto dan Hinata bahwa ke dua orang ini sudah tidak normal hingga membuat menderita tubuh mereka. Sasuke membuka T-shirt Naruto dan memainkan nipple Naruto begitu pula dengan Sakura yang juga memainkan nipple Hinata membuat kedua orang itu mendesah hebat dan dua orang itu memainkan kembali lagi ke dua orang tersebut. Sasuke memainkan junior Naruto dengan memasuki itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya membuat Naruto bergelinjang dan mendesah membuat andrenalin Sasuke terpacu untuk memasuki Naruto lebih dari itu. Sakura memasuki vibrator yang dia bawa memasuki kewanitaan Hinata membuat keluar banyak cairan.

"Hei Sasuke/Sakura, kalian budek ya" teriak Naruto dan Hinata ke telinga teman-temannya.

"Eh" Sasuke dan Sakura terbangun dari lamunan yang membuat mereka terangsang.

Suasana taman yang berada di atas atap itu sungguh indah, Sasuke yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa tadi dia melamunkan hal-hal yang iya-iya begitupun dengan Sakura. Melihat kebingungan di mata orang itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata menjelaskan apa yang tadi terjadi ketika mereka membahas pembahasan pembelajaran dan permasalahan pemilihan King and Quint besok malam dan tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sakura melamun begitu melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang serius. Setelah aksi lamunan itu mereka kemudian mengakhiri diskusi mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketika di jemput oleh jemputan mereka.

.

**Malam pemilihan King and Quint**

Mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan komplek perumahan yang salah satu paling mewah di Washingthon, Distric Of Columbia. Jalanan tampak lengang ketika mobil itu melaju memasuki jalanan tersebut, mobil bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Konoha World Praportary School yang berjarak dua kilometer dari tempat mereka sekarang. Didalam mobil tersebut ada beberapa mahluk hidup berjumlah empat orang (tiga memakai pakaian dansa dan satu tidak) yang menunggu dengan melakukan beberapa hal konyol seperti yang dilakukan dua orang berambut pirang dengan memakai karet-karet gelang dan bermain tebak-tebakkan, sampai terdengar dua suara yang terlihat kesal. Mereka bukan Yahiko maupun Karin melainkan Nagato dan Kyubi yang ternyata bersembunyi di bangku belakang.

"Bodoh, kau kenapa disini?" tanya Naruko ketus.

"Memangnya tidak boleh adik manis," balas Nagato menggoda.

Naruko dengan ketusnya dan wajah merenggut berkata "Tentu saja, yang aku ajak cuma Yahiko bukan kalian berdua."

"Hei, kalian bisa diam. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Naruko, biarkan mereka ikut," perintah Naruto.

"Yeee, kami boleh ikut kan, _Monkey_," ejek Nagato yang langsung dibalas dengan indah oleh Naruko yang menyebabkan pipi tersebut memerah karena tamparan.

Pertengkaran antara Naruko dan Nagato berlanjut selama perjalanan mobil tersebut, mobil itu perlahan-lahan melambat dan berhenti di depan pintu aula Konoha Word Prepatory School. Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil perlahan lahan mulai menginjakkan kaki di halaman KWPS dan melangkah kaki kedalam aula KWPS tersebut.

"Hei ini bukannya lapangan basket kan?" tanya Kyubi.

"Hn!" jawab seseorang di belakang mereka.

Semua Uzumaki berbalik –kecuali Naruto yang sudah asyik bergabung dengan teman-temannya– dan mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha yang tadi menjawab pertanyaan Kyubi membuat Konan dan Tenten yang kebetulan di situ sangat mengidolakan Uchiha (Tenten mengidolakan Sasuke dan Konan mengidolakan Itachi) memerah wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya KinGin dan Nagato.

"Hei, kalian masa tidak mengenalnya dia ini artis yang terkenal pada saat-saat ini dan banyak membintangi film-film yang laris serta iklan-iklan dan melengkapi beberapa papan iklan di DC," jawab Tenten dan Konan bersamaan serta semangat dengan satu tarikan nafas saja membuat heran saudara-saudaranya.

"Semangat sekali kau," sindir Nagato pada Konan.

"Tentu saja, kakaknya sangat ganteng daripada dia dan aku ngefans pada kakaknya." Konan tanpa merasa di sindir dengan semangat dia menceritakan membuat Sasuke membatin bahwa kakaknya lebih terkenal daripada dia.

Semua kembali tenang ketika seseorang berjalan berdiri dan mengumumkan King and Quint pada tahun itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya, acara yang kita nanti-nanti pengumuman King and Quint pada tahu ini jatuh kepada..." pria itu memberhentikan perkataannya.

"Eh, sepertinya bukan aku yang di suruh untuk mengumumkan ini lebih baik kita panggil Ketua Konoha Orgware yang akan mengumkannya," ucap pria itu membuat banyak suara memprotes host tersebut.

Seorang wanita berjalan membawa surat dan membacakan di depan. "... pemenang King and Quint diharapkan untuk berciuman didepan sini ketika dipanggil ke depan dan pemenang King and Quint jatuh kepada ... Naruto dan Hinata kelas sepuluh H."

Naruto yang baru mengobrol bersama Hinata kemudian maju ke atas podium dan mendapatkan sebuah kotak kecil begitu juga dengan Hinata yang menerima kotak kecil juga, kemudian mereka di tatap oleh semua wajah di situ –kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura- penuh harap dan tatapan mata anggota Konoha Orgware menatap dengan tajam membuat mereka bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya berciuman dengan cepat.

"Wah .. wah ... wah ... sepertinya itu kurang _hot_ kami semua berharap untuk kalian berdua berciuman lagi yang lebih _hot _sekarang juga," ucap Host itu membuat hati SasuSaku mencelos dan kemudian ciuman itu berlanjut melebih kata dari hot dimana seperti melumat saja dan akhirnya mereka lepas karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Ini baru hot," teriak Host yang entah mengapa hidungnya sudah berdarah.

Naruto dan Hinata turun dari podium dan menghampiri saudara-saudara Naruto yang sudah menunggu dengan senyuman jahil yang terukir di wajah-wajah nan lugu dari mereka.

"Tak ku sangka kau memiliki pasangan Naruto," ejek Kyubi.

Tanpa memerhatikan ucapan Kyubi dia membisikan sesuatu ke dalam telinga Hinata membuat wajah Hinata merona merah membuat Sasuke yang berada dekat situ menjadi marah dan sedetik kemudian pergi dari lokasi pesta.

.

**Sabtu, Pesta Rumah Uchiha**

Suasana sepi menyambut Naruto didepan rumah Uchiha bersaudara yang mengadakan pesta di dalam undangan yang dia pengang.

"_Apa ini? mengapa tak ada orang disini, benarkah ini tempatnya atau mungkin aku salah baca denah atau mungkin pesta telah usai"_ batin Naruto. Dia akan pulang ketika Sasuke berjalan dan menyambut Naruto serta menyuruh Naruto memasuki rumahnya karena pesta akan dimulai.

Di dalam rumah minimalis itu hanya ada Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang membuat makanan. Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mencium tenguk Naruto membuat bulu kuduk merinding disko. Setelah ciuman itu perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekat ke arah bibir Naruto membuat Naruto dengan refleks meninju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku ..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya ketika mereka di panggil oleh Sakura bahwa makanan telah siap.

Makanan yang tersaji sungguh mengenakkan namun rasanya seperti memakan muntahannya sendiri dan dimasukkan lagi ketika dia mengalami hal yang tadi membuat Naruto menjadikan makanan yang enak menjadi makanan yang diambil dari tempat sampah kecuali _Lemon Juice_ dan _Vodka_ yang tentu rasanya enak begitu juga dengan sake yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan Wine yang diberikan oleh Sakura tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang menatap heran Naruto dan Sakura yang menatap heran antara Naruto dengan Hinata yang adem ayem saja setelah meminum itu tanpa ada yang berubah menjadi hilang ke sadaran atau sebangsanya.

Melihat itu Sakura dan Sasuke meminum Sake dan sejenisnya yang belum pernah mereka minum sehingga efeknya mereka menjadi hilang ke sadaran membuat mereka saling tatap dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan itu di depan Naruto serta Hinata menatap mereka tidak percaya serta membuat wajah ke dua orang ini merah seperti tomat, melihat hal itu mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu tentunya membawa _Vodka_ dan _Wine_ untuk di minum ketika di mobil. Mobil yang di pakai Naruto adalah mobil bermerek asal Amerika sendiri _Ferari _dengan warna putih dan sedikit tambahan warna biru, mereka memasuki mobil tersebut dan Naruto menghidupkan penghangat sebab pada saat itu malam sudah berhawa dingin.

"Katamu waktu dulu ada pesta di rumah Uchiha, Hyuga. Tapi tadi mengapa sepi?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil mengemudikan mobil itu dibawah kecepatan 50 Km/jam.

"Kau tahu, aku saja tidak tahu akan begini jadinya seperti di manfaatkan saja," jawab Hinata.

"Eh, bagaimana ya wajah mereka ketika melihatnya besok pagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kasihan," jawab Hinata meminum _Vodka_nya.

"Hahahaha ... kau aneh Hinata, seharusnya kita bersyukur tidak menjadi korban mereka." Naruto tertawa dan menimpali jawaban Hinata dengan meminum sedikit _Wine_nya.

"Oh ya, tadi kenapa kau tidak teler?" Naruto kembali serius bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tadi ya, aku sudah biasa dengan minuman itu dari kelas delapan di Junior School," jawab Hinata dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Wuah, aku tak sangka kau begitu Hinata, ku kira kau baik-baik ternyata sama saja denganku," ucap Naruto.

"Kau membuatku malu, di depan belok kiri," kata Hinata.

Mobil itu berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah bangun yang dapat di bilang sama dengan bagunan rumahnya Naruto. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto dan berbalik pergi sebelum itu dia mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hinata besok kita harus hati-hati, mungkin mereka akan marah pada kita," peringat Naruto sebelum meluncurkan mobil itu di jalan raya kembali menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Wah akhirnya selesai juga maaf ya lemon tidak hot atau apakah tadi dapat di bilang lemon. Angstnya chapter depan Silahkan Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Al-Afraa : Ini udah Sampai konfliknya **

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : Sudah lanjut nih**

**Hyuna Toki :Udah Update nih.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Yuki amano : Okey udah di cantumkan.**

**Amexki chan : Akan ku kabulkan di fic mendatang**

**Uchy –san : udah di kabulin walaupun dalam lamunan Sasuke.**

**Maho : Aku tidak ngerti dengan yang di tulis tapi makasih ya sudah review.**

**Asna Amelia : okey udah ada scene sakuhina dan naruhina di sini.**

**Hyuna Toki : wah makasih udah ngasih review lagi, udah update.**

**Zaoldyeck13 : hahahaha, kebanyakan ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Umur setia Chara :**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 16 tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 17 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 17 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuga : 16 tahun**

**Kinkanku Uzumaki : 20 tahun**

**Ginkanku Uzumaki : 20 tahun**

**Nagato Uzumaki : 19 tahun**

**Yahiko Uzumaki : 19 tahun**

**Konan Uzumaki : 19 tahun**

**Itachi Uchiha : 23 tahun**

**Mr dan Mrs Uchiha : 46 tahun dan 45 tahun**

**Inari Uzumaki : 13 1/2 tahun **

**Naruko Uzumaki : 16 tahun**

**Kyubi Uzumaki : 16 tahun**

**Temujin Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Alexander Haruno : 14 tahun**

**Megumi (Megu) Haruno : 23 tahun kuliah tingkat akhir S 2**

**Mr dan Mrs Haruno : 49 dan 47 tahun.**

**Kushina Uzumaki : 43 tahun**

**Minato Uzumaki : 43 tahun**

**Neji Hyuga : 18 tahun**

**Hanabi Hyuga : 13 tahun**

**Hiashi Hyuga : 47 tahun**

**Mrs Hyuga : 43 tahun**

**Tsunade : 55 tahun**

**Jiraiya : 54 tahun**

**Nawaki senju : 27 tahun**

**H. Sarutobi : 67 tahun**

**Kakashi Hatake : 28 tahun**

**Ibiki Morino : 32 tahun**

**Anko Morino : 30 tahun**

**Honori Morino : 2 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dari Author sableng ini dan akan ada bocora. Chapter besokj udah terasa Angstnya**


	4. Sepia dan Material Art

Suasana hening mengiringi perjalanan mobil ferari putih itu, sang pengandara mendecih kesal dengan sedikit meneguk sesuatu ditangannya yang tampak bertuliskan tulisan bahasa Perancis. Mobil itu mengarah ke arah barat keluar dari jalanan tol menuju jalanan kecil yang banyak terdapat pepohonan yang rimbun disekitar sisinya selama perjalanan mobil ferari itu sebelum sang ferari berbelok ke arah kanan dan berhenti ke sebuah halaman rumah yang dibilang cukup besar begitu juga dengan rumahnya yang bergaya klasik, sang pengemudi mobil itu keluar dan berjalan memasuki teras rumah dan menekan bel disamping pintu oak dan menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu oak itu. Sebuah pergerakan seperti suara yang terpantul dari gesekan alas kaki yang menandakan seseorang akan membukakan pintu sebentar lagi yang membuat suara khas dari derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Yooo ... ada ... ada ... apa ... Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari dalam pintu dengan suara yang dapat dibilang menggunakan rima rap.

"Yuhuu ... aku membutuhkanmu ... butuh ... butuh ... bantuanmu," jawab Naruto mengikuti rima rap pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Hm, oke ayo masuk," ucap pria besar itu menyuruh Naruto masuk.

Naruto memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan orang berkulit hitam berambut pirang tadi, mereka berjalan dan berhenti ketika elevator membuka dan mereka memasuki elevator itu.

"Oh ya Naruto, kenapa jam segini kau datang tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya orang itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Tadi ada sedikit urusan, waktu di perjalanan aku ingin ke sini jadilah aku memutar dan tiba disini," jawab Naruto.

Pria hitam itu bertanya lagi kepada Naruto ketika mereka keluar dari elevator. "Hm, sepertinya tidak kelihatan begitu jika di lihat dari raut wajahmu kau ada masalah?"

"Kelihatan ya," ucap Naruto yang dijawab oleh pria itu dengan angukan. "Yah, bisa dibilang aku mempunyai masalah."

"Mau membaginya, agar kau tenang."

"Oh tidak B, aku tidak bisa membaginya karena ini area privatku," tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ruangannya masih sama Naruto tetap terletak di ujung sana," kata B pada Naruto. "Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja."

"Terima kasih B."

"Oh ya Naruto, hati-hati dengan A suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak," peringat B.

"Pasti B."

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang memakai pintu otomatis, jadi ketika Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan itu pintu terbuka sendiri dan akan tertutup jika A ingin pintu itu tertutup rapat agar tidak ada pengganggu sama seperti ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, A mengunci pintu agar pembicaraan mereka tidak di dengar oleh orang karena ini adalah pembicaraan yang masih bisa dibilang menyentuh kawasan privat.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title : Love In School**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuNaru, SakuHina, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love In School belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS **

**Warning : Inside, Don't Like Don't Read, ada lemon sedikit kalau bisa dibilang lemon.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Sepia and Material Art**

...

Suasana pagi yang cerah menghampiri dan membelai wajah tampan bergores tiga yang memiliki kulit berwarna _tan_. Suasana kamar yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi berisik ketika seorang pria berkulit hitam menghampiri dan membanguni pria yang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki dengan berteriak disekitar kuping pemuda yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu.

"NARUTO BANGUN," ucap –eh teriak B.

Pemuda yang dibanguni oleh B hanya bergerak memeluk bantal guling tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari B yang sudah seperti memakai toa.

"NARUTO BANGUN uhukh, ADA MISI," teriak B lagi di telinga Naruto.

Kelopak mata pemuda _tan_ itu akhirnya terbuka menampakkan mata yang tidak ada reaksinya. "Ada Apa?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pemuda hitam B kehabisan suara karena membanguninya.

"Huh, sekian menit ku banguni kau, kau bilang ada apa? Dasar kau ini, cepat mandi kita ada misi dari A," ucap pemuda itu kesal.

"Misi, aku masih mengantuk karena tadi malam," ujar Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Cepat sajalah, semakin cepat kau bergerak semakin cepat misi ini dijalankan."

"Ya sudah, tunggu sepuluh menit di luar B," perintah Naruto yang di turuti oleh B dengan sungutan di bibir hitamnya.

Waktu sudah melewati angka sembilan menit lebih beberapa detik sang pemuda _tan _itu telah keluar dan berjalan bersama dengan B memasuki ruang tempat yang sama dengan tempat kemarin Naruto berjumpa dengan A dan mereka terdiam dengan menatap A dan seorang wanita yang Naruto ketahui wanita itu adalah wakil kepala sekolah tempat dia bersekolah, A menatap mereka dengan intens sebelum dia menyuruh Tsunade -nama wanita itu, memberikan misi kepada ke dua manusia itu.

"Baiklah Killer B, kau ditugasi untuk menangkap seorang yang berada dalam daftar ini, ini kertas misi untukmu," perintah Tsunade.

Killer B keluar dari dalam ruangan itu ketika Naruto akan diberikan misi oleh Tsunade, B berpapasan dengan seorang pria besar berwajah sangar memiliki bekas luka di sekitar kulit wajahnya.

"Naruto kau akan menjalani misi bersama dengan Ibiki, menangkap bandar Kokain di dekat perbatasan USA dengan Mexico," perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto dan satu orang lagi yang baru tiba.

Ketika Naruto akan keluar, terdengar gumaman Tsunade yang sampai pada telinganya. "Naruto, aku masih tidak percaya jika kau anggota FBI."

Setelah itu Naruto mengikuti Ibiki yang membawa mobil ferari Naruto ke arah jalan dan searah dengan bandara yang akan mereka tuju tetapi mobil itu berhenti di dekat sebuah rumah kecil yang minimalis dan Ibiki keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sebuah tas kecil didalam rumahnya dan mengecup bibir istrinya serta mencium pipi anaknya. Setelah itu perjalanan begitu lancar kelewat lancar malah karena Naruto dapat beradaptasi dengan Ibiki secara cepat sehingga dia dapat mengambil informasi dari Ibiki tentang Material Art yang sudah ingin Naruto pelajari sejak Junior High School, selain itu dia tidak akan menyangka bahwa menemukan bandar Kokain sesusah mencari permata di pasir pantai.

Sudah Tiga Minggu ini Naruto tidak datang ke sekolah karena tugas dari A, selama masa itu dia belajar Material Art dari Ibiki di sebuah danau di dekat penginapan yang di sinyalir tempat dari seorang bandar Kokain menginap. Hari gelap dan berkabut bukan karena waktu telah malam tetapi karena suasana mendung mengandung hujan yang membuat hari itu gelap, suasana seperti ini telah akrab oleh Naruto selama Tiga Minggu ini, hari ini dia berencana untuk menangkap bandar Kokain. Tepat sekali dugaan Ibiki, bahwa bandar Kokai itu memang menginap di sebelah penginapan mereka, nama bandar Kokain itu Zabusa seorang lelaki berwajah oriental tanpa alis membuat wajah yang memakai masker itu sungguh mengerikan tetapi itu hanya perasaan Naruto saja, buktinya dia dapat mengkap sang pengedar Kokain itu dengan tembakkan dikaki orang itu.

"Brengsek, kakiku kau tembak bocah," teriak Zabusa kepada Naruto. Zabusa menghajar kepala Naruto dengan brutal begitu juga pada perut Naruto, mungkin bagi kita akan sakit tetapi tidak bagi Naruto dia tetap bergeming tanpa merasa sakit ketika dihajar oleh Zabusa.

"Kau menyedihkan," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuh Zabusa untuk memborgol tangan orang tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku bocah," teriak Zabusa lagi.

"Kau, Zabusa seorang bandar Narkoba jenis Kokain dan Mariyuana, ditangkap oleh FBI karena itu dan tingkahmu ini akan menjadikan hukumanmu bertambah berat di pengadilan nanti." Naruto dengan tenang menunjukkan kartu identitasnya kepada sang bandar Narkoba itu.

"Huh, mereka lemah sampai-sampai dia menggunakanmu untuk jadi anggota," ejek Zabusa.

"Kau yang lemah Zabusa," ucap Naruto kesal menembakkan pistol ke arah leher Zabusa dan membuat Zabusa jatuh.

Ibiki yang dari tadi membaca dengan diam dia kaget ketika melihat Zabusa seperti itu, "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Jangan membunuhnya, kau tidak dengar perintah dari A!"

"Hm, dia tidak mati Ibiki, hanya pingsan saja!" kata Naruto enteng.

Suasana kembali hening selama dalam penerbangan itu, mereka terbang memakai helikopter yang dikirimi oleh A untuk membawa mereka pergi dari tempat mereka melakukan misi.

.

.

**Sementara itu di KWPS ...**

Suasana diruang kelas X-_H_ cukup ribut, karena seperti biasa jika pada pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Kakashi seorang pengajar mata pelajaran Biologi selalu telat, apa lagi hari ini adalah jam pertama dimulainya pelajaran pada hari itu, suasana yang sama tetap berlangsung dikelas itu, ada yang tidur (Shikamaru), ada baca komik ehm-ehm, ada yang ngupil, ada juga yang garuk panu, dan ada juga yang melamun seperti orang yang satu ini bernama Sasuke, yap seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata Onyx menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan penuh konsentrasi *ada emangnya melamun pakai konsentrasi, suasana yang ribut hilang seketika ketika sesorang masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Ano, maaf saya telat karena ..." belum selesai orang itu berbicara, pembicaraannya dipotong oleh pemuda berambut nanas.

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, atau membantu nenek-nenek dijalan," ucap pemuda nanas itu telak pas kena ke wajah sang guru biologi itu yang berubah menjadi merah karena dikatai oleh anak didiknya seperti itu.

"Hehehe, baiklah kita akan memulai pelajaran pada pagi hari ini," mulai sang guru. Dan guru itu mulai berkoar-koar menerangkan tentang materi pelajaran mengenai Amoeba dan sejenisnya mereka pun disuruh oleh sang guru untuk menghadiri praktek pada pelajaran ini ke esokkan harinya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran pagi ini telah selesai sampai jumpa pada pelajaran ke esokkan harinya," kata guru itu mengakhiri pelajarannya setelah mendengar suara bel yang bersuarakan seorang wanita mengingatkan jam pelajaran ketiga akan dimulai.

'Huh, Naruto kemana kau, kenapa tidak datang,' batin wanita berambut indigo itu.

...

Semburat jingga seakan menyambut ke dua orang laki-laki yang memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, ke dua orang itu membawa seorang lelaki dan mengantarkan tepat ke depan seorang pria dan wanita yang tersenyum melihat mereka kembali dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Kalian lama," ucap pria bernama A.

"Tentu saja, dia itu _licin_ membuat kami susah menangkapnya," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Interogasi dia B," perintah A kepada B yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Baik," ucap B mematuhi perintah A membawa pelaku untuk menginterogasi pelaku itu.

Setelah B keluar A memulai pembicaraannya kepada ke dua orang laki-laki ini. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu Naruto?" tanya memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaan, ternyata latihan ini memberikan efek sangat bagus untukku," jawab Naruto senang.

"Kalau begitu kau mau melanjutkan misi lagi!" ajak A pada Naruto.

"Oh, untuk saat ini tidak," tolak Naruto.

"Eh, Mengapa?" tanya A.

"Aku masih sekolah A, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering menerima misi," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, kau bisa ke sini kapanpun, uang misinya sudah dikirin ke tabunganmu."

"Terima kasih A," ucap Naruto membungkuk dan pergi dari ruang itu.

Naruto berjalan keluar kemudian memasuki elevator dan pergi dari rumah megah itu menggunakan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

...

Sudah tiga minggu Naruto tidak pulang, membuat seluruh penghuni rumah bergaya minimalis itu cemas. Walaupun mereka telah diberitahukan oleh A bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi akan pulang, tetapi sudah tiga jam Naruto tidak tampak batang hidungnya sampai detik ini, perasaan cemas yang semakin membuncah membuat sang Ibu menyuruh anaknya untuk mencari Naruto. Kinkanku dan Nagato yang pandai dan mahir menggunakan internet menggunakannya untuk masuk ke dalam situs pengguna Sim Card dan melacak tempat Naruto sekarang, menunggu beberapa menit mereka menemukan Naruto berada di atas sebuah gedung sekolah di wilayah selatan Wasinghton DC.

"Eh, ini tempat sekolah kami," ucap Naruko dan Karin ketika melihat layar komputer tablet Kinkanku.

Nagato dan Kinkanku menatap ke dua perempuan itu sebelum mereka berbicara secara bersamaan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Naruto."

Mereka mencari Naruto ke sekolah Naruko, tentunya tidak semuanya yang ikut mencari Naruto hanya Kyubi, Naruko, Nagato, Kinkanku dan Ginkanku saja yang ikut. Mereka berlari menuju arah yang di tunjuk oleh Tablet PC milik Nagato yang dipegang oleh Kyubi, Kyubi menaiki tangga sekolah itu dengan cepat sedangkan yang lainnya dibawah menunggu Kyubi membawa Naruto dan pemuda berambut oranye itu membuka pintu diatas atap itu.

"Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Kyubi dingin kepada seorang pemuda raven yang ada di atas tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan bugil.

"Hn, kau rupanya Uzumaki, tentu saja aku disini untuk 'menikmati' dia," jawab Sasuke melanjuti permainannya.

Kyubi menatap kejadian didepannya dengan horor, bagaimana tidak, disana terdapat adiknya dan seorang wanita yang diketahuinya bersama dengan adiknya di pesta pemilihan King and Quint beberapa minggu yang lewat. Pandangan jijik dan marah menyelimuti wajah stic Kyubi, dia jijik karena perbuatan ke dua orang yang sebenarnya melakukan itu dengan sesama gendernya dan dia marah karena yang sedang menjadi korbannya adalah adiknya dan _pacar _adiknya.

"Dasar Anj*ng kau apakan adikku, pria menjijikkan," teriak Kyubi membogem wajah stoic Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati permainannya di liang Naruto terkejut oleh bogeman Kyubi. "Akh, kau yang Anj*ng, menggangu permainanku saja."

Kyubi tidak habis pikir oleh perkataan Sasuke yang masih saja memasukkan 'adik'nya ke dalam liang Naruto. "Kau bilang ini permainan, dasar kau gay." Dan kemudian Kyubi menarik tubuh Sasuke dari permainannya mengakibatkan cairan bening keluar membasahi celananya.

"Cih. Kau memang tidak mau melihatku senang ya, sebagai balasannya kau yang harus merasakan benih-benih ini." Pemuda yang tidak memakai sehelai bengpun mendekati Kyubi membuat Kyubi panik dan berlari dari cengkraman pemuda itu, dia menemukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan miliknya dan dengan cepat menusukkan itu ke arah liang Sasuke dan menekan tombol 'High' membuat pemuda Raven itu mendesah hebat.

"Akh, ka...uuuuu mau permuuuuuuuuuulaaaaaaaan duuuuuluuu," desah pemuda itu.

Kyubi dengan cepat menarik wanita berambut merah muda dari atas wanita berambut indigo, dia menarik wanita merah muda itu ke arah Sasuke yang langsung memasuki 'adik'nya ke liang wanita itu. Kyubi membantu adiknya yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran dirinya untuk membersihkan dirinya di toilet yang kebetulan ada di atas atap itu begitu juga dengan perempuan berambut indigo yang telah tersadar dari perlakuan wanita berambut merah muda, dia membantu membersihkan anus adik kembarnya dari semen-semen yang dilancarkan oleh pria menjijikkan tadi. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama membersihkan adiknya, dia juga haru membantu perempuan berambut indigo untuk membersihkan dirinya dan memakaikan pakaian ke dua manusia itu yang tadi sempat terlepas termasuk mengganti celana yang tersiram oleh benih-benih milik pria berambut raven itu, beruntunglah dia membawa persediaan jeans didalam tas yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Uugh," suara kecil terdengar ditelanga Kyubi yang sedang mengganti celananya diantara bilik-bilik toilet dan dengan cepat Kyubi menggantikan celananya yang basah dengan celanannya yang kering. Kyubi keluar dari dalam toilet bersamaan dengan sadarnya dua anak manusia yang baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Kyu, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Kyubi malah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto dengan pertanyaannya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Yang ku ingat hanya ketika ku berhenti di sebuah tempat pengisi bahan bakar bersama dengan Hinata yang akan ku antar ke rumahnya dan setelah itu semuanya gelap."

"Kalau begitu dimana mobilmu?" tanya Kyubi menatap kasihan pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya." Pemuda kuning itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyubi dengan sedikit lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kau rangkul dia dan kemudian ku rangkul kau," perintah Kyubi. Naruto mematuhi perintah Kyubi dan merangkul Hinata yang juga telah sadar.

"Kyu," ucap Naruto pada Kyubi yang sedang merangkulkan tangan Naruto kepundak Kyubi.

"Hn."

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi sepia," ujar Naruto lemah dan kemudian menutup matanya.

"Haa."

Mereka melewati sepasang anak manusia yang masih tanpa busana dan masih bergumul hebat, Kyubi melihat elevator yang ada disamping tempat ke dua orang itu yang masih bergumul 'Kurang ajar, tahu begini dari tadi aku menggunakannya,' batin Kyubi.

"Hai manis, kau malah menyodorkan aku wanita ini, dia sudah longgar tahu," ucap seseorang di belakang Kyubi. Kyubi memandang ke belakang dengan tatapan ngeri, tampak disana Sasuke yang sedang menanti dirinya untuk digerayangi oleh Kyubi.

"Hei, kau kurang ajar Suke yang ku incar bukan kau, kenapa kau yang memasuki lorongku lagi," racau wanita berambut merah muda dan kemudian dihentikan dengan lumatan dibibir oleh Sasuke.

Melihat pemandangan yang menjijikan didepannya membuat Kyubi dengan cepat memasuki elevator dengan diiringi tatapan Sasuke yang meracaukan tentang apa. Perjalanan menunggu elevator itu berhenti dihabiskan oleh Kyubi memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi menimpa adik kembarnya yang tercinta ini, ketika pintu elevator membuka, saudara-saudaranya menunggu dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kinkanku menatap Kyubi. Sedangkan saudara dan sepupunya membantu Naruto dan Hinata dari tangan Kyubi.

"Dia dan _pacar_nya mengalami hal yang diluar nalar," mulai Kyubi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kinkanku lagi.

"Dia dan _pacar_nya diperkosa oleh sesama gendernya," jawab Kyubi.

"APA?" hampir semua yang ada disitu teriak dengan kaget.

"Siapa yang melakukannya Kyu?" tanya Nagato dengan suara getir.

"Kalian tahu orang yang di pemilihan King and Quint kemarin," mulai Kyubi lagi yang dibalas angukan setiap orang yang ada disitu. "Orang itu dan wanita berambut merah muda yang melakukannya pada ke dua orang ini."

"APA?, brengsek BEDEBAH berani sekali Uchiha sialan itu memperkosa adikku, mana dia Kyu? MANA DIA KYU?" marah Kinkanku dan Nagato.

"Mereka berdua di atas lagi 'main', saranku jangan balas sekarang, balas saja nanti. Lebih baik kau cari mobil Naruto di sekitar sini, ku yakin dia membawa mobil Naruto ketika Naruto mengisi minyak," ucap Kyubi lemah.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," perintah Kinkanku dan Ginkanku. Mereka berdua dan Nagato mencari ke sekeliling sekolah dan menemukan Ferari Naruto disambil mobil berwana biru, mereka ingin memecahkan kaca mobil itu, tetapi karena dia ingat perkataan Kyubi jadilah mereka mengambil mobil Naruto dan pergi dari sekolah itu membawa Naruto dan Hinata dimobil Ferari itu di ikuti oleh mobil Volvo berwarna hitam legam.

"Lihat saja nanti Uchiha," ucap Kyubi menatap atap sekolah tempat pemerkosaan adiknya sebelum dia memasuki mobil Volvo hitam itu.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

** A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini maupun yang mereview Fic ini, mungkin fic ini bisa dibilang lemon ya -_+ , ini fic mungkin akan ditingkatkan Angstnya daripada lemonnya, lemon mungkin disaat aku kelas satu SMA ya *Plak, hehehe. Ini mungkin belum dapat dibilang lemon juga ya, chap depan Sakura hamil –eh gak-gak, tapi mungkin Kyubi akan membayar apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Ini sebagai jawaban kenapa Naruto yang baru berumur 16 tahun sudah tahan sama alkohol sedangkan kalau Hinata dia memang senang mencoba alkohol *Di deathglare oleh Hinata, gak kok, rahasiannya di chapter depan. Kalian boleh review maupun tidak, fic saya sudah dibaca saja saya sudah senang, ada ide pembuatan tentang fic NaruSasu yang sedang aku tuangi dilaptop saya tapi akhirnya tetap saja straight*digeplak para readers. Judul ficnya, "Hujan,Salju, dan Panas" itu kalau kalian mau ku publish ini fic. Chapter-chapter ke depan akan ku usahakan untuk menambahkan angstnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : Iya ini memang Angst, tidak ada yang mati kok hanya luka-luka saja.**

**Ichalunaticat : terima kasih.**

**Uchy-san : itu bukan dimimpi hanya lamunan saja, ini udah ada lemonnya. Kalau mau sabar tunggu saja fic yang judul diatas itu, kalau sabar ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks Reader and Review**


End file.
